


All in White

by reservoirgays



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Panties, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservoirgays/pseuds/reservoirgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just Steve wearing panties tbh. I have no excuses.</p><p>EDIT: it was pointed out to me that Meijer is a midwest-based company? I feel dumb for including it in the fic now but yoloooooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in White

Steve doesn’t know how he never noticed it before.

It all starts when they’re shopping for Natasha’s birthday gift and Bucky suggests they get her something nice from Victoria’s Secret. Steve agrees, although reluctantly, because he’s definitely uncomfortable being seen in public at a place like that. He’s used to most things about the modern world, but it’s still hard to get used to how acceptable it is for half-naked ladies to be plastered on giant billboards and life-size posters now.

Not that there’s anything wrong with any of it- it’s just that it makes Steve feel really disrespectful when he looks at them. Bucky insists that the women don’t mind, that they get paid plenty of money to model the clothing, but it still makes Steve blush.

“C’mon,” Bucky says, grabbing Steve’s hand and dragging him into the store. “We’ll be in and out. Let’s just ask one of the store gals for suggestions.” People give them weird looks, but they grab a matching bra and panty set for Natasha, one that the floor woman says she’ll love, and check out as fast as possible.

They’re almost out the door when Bucky tugs on Steve’s arm, says, “Hold up.”

Steve bounces on his toes, eager to leave. “What, Bucky?” Bucky has a dirty smirk on his face, which usually precedes him doing something to annoy Steve. Bucky stops bouncing and raises his eyebrow. “Buck…what?”

Bucky bites his lip mischievously and pulls his hand out from behind his back, revealing a lacy pair of white panties. “Think these would look good on you. What do you think, Stevie?”

Steve probably blushes all the way down to his _toes_ , turns on his heel and says, “leaving!” He hears Bucky cracking up behind him.

He waits until he’s completely out of the store, Bucky following behind him, before he turns and says, “You know, you’re not as funny as you think you are.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Bucky says, pulling him forward by his belt loop and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, “don’t get sore at me. I was just kidding. No one knows who we are right now, anyways.”

That _is_ true. Their disguises work pretty well.

“You just wanted to embarrass me.”

“You look cute when you blush,” Bucky agrees.

 

 

When it comes up again, Steve starts to think Bucky isn’t kidding.

Bucky has been out all day at the tower, letting Stark check out the mechanics of his arm and make sure it isn’t going to self-destruct on them. Apparently the work is extremely time-consuming, because Bucky doesn’t come home until almost 9 pm.

Spending years as the world’s greatest assassin required Bucky to be extremely light on his feet, as quiet as possible at all times- which is something that stuck with him, even when his memories came back. Unfortunately for Steve, that means that Bucky unintentionally scares the shit out of him on a pretty regular basis.

He’s facing the stove, completely focused on the noodles in front of him, when out of nowhere, Bucky says, “Hey.”

Steve jumps about a hundred feet in the air. “Jesus Christ, Buck! When did you come in?”

“Just a minute ago,” Bucky says, putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders to steady him. “Didn’t mean to scare you so bad, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, just…make a little bit of noise when you come through the door, okay? One of these days I might accidentally stab you or something. I mean, what if I was still cutting vegetables?”

Bucky smirks and presses his lips against Steve’s. “Yeah, about that. Why are you making dinner at 9 pm?”

Steve shrugs and turns back around to stir the noodles. “I figured you would be hungry when you got back, so I thought I would make you a little something.”

Bucky hums, placing his hands on Steve’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. “I am hungry. Thank you.”

Steve smiles and rests his free hand over Bucky’s. “Sure.”

Bucky stands there quietly for a few minutes, just watching Steve do his thing. “I like that, Stevie,” he eventually says, chin resting on his shoulder.

“Like what?”

Bucky tightens his grip on Steve’s waist. “You bein’ my little housewife.”

Steve stops stirring entirely, goes stock-still for a moment before going back to his work. “Shut up.”

“Mm, but I’m serious. Yeah, I can picture it now.” He kisses Steve’s shoulder. “You would look sinful in an apron, I bet. Swappin’ recipes with the other gals in the neighborhood, always having a hot meal ready for me when I come home…”

“Keep dreaming, Buck,” Steve responds, but he feels a little dizzy listening to Bucky talk.

“I will,” he says, muffled against Steve’s back.

 

 

The third time it comes up- well. The third time is actually Steve’s fault. He has to know if Bucky’s just messing with him or if this really is what Steve thinks it is. He waits until the end of the day to bring it up, after their mission, after dinner, after everything. When they’re finally in bed, Bucky’s arm wrapped tight around his waist, he takes a deep breath and works himself up to it.

“Buck.”

“Hmm?”

“You know I’m not a dame, right?”

Bucky makes a confused noise against Steve’s back, and then laughs. “Yeah, Steve…I’m pretty sure I would have noticed by now if you weren’t.”

“So what is it, then?” Steve asks, tilting his head back a little. “You _want_ me to be one?”

“Whoa, hold on,” Bucky says, removing his arm from Steve’s waist and turning him on his side so that they’re facing each other. “What’s this about?”

“The way you’ve been acting lately,” Steve says, propping himself up on his elbow. “Saying I’m a housewife, saying you want me to wear- you know…do you want me to be a girl or something? I can’t figure you out.”

“Oh, baby,” Bucky says, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s cheek. “You’ve got it all wrong. You’re my guy. I wouldn’t want you to be anything different.”

He pushes Steve until he’s lying on his back and presses their lips together, innocently at first, but then he’s licking into Steve’s mouth, curling his fingers around Steve’s throat.

“Although,” he says between kisses, “you _would_ make a beautiful dame.”

“Buck,” Steve protests, but it comes out sounding breathless because Bucky is kissing down his neck, moving his hand to Steve’s waist.

“Plump, full mouth, tiny little waist…” Bucky moves down to Steve’s chest. “Perfect tits.”

“ _Buck._ ”

“It’s true,” Bucky says, flattening his tongue over Steve’s nipple, “better rack than any dame.”

“If you’re just messing with me, don’t.”

“I’m not,” Bucky swears, “I promise I’m not. You didn’t even let me get to the best part, Stevie, c’mon.”

He slides his hands down Steve’s waist until they’re gripping his ass firmly through his boxers, Bucky’s fingers kneading into it like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt.

“This perfect, round ass,” he says, pressing kisses against Steve’s sternum. “You don’t even know, Steve, _God_. It’s sinful, how good you look in that uniform of yours. Makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the word, the way everyone sneaks a look at it when you’re turned around. They can look but they can’t touch, right Stevie? Because you’re _my_ babydoll.”

“Jesus, Bucky,” Steve chokes out, feeling like his heart and his dick are both about to explode.

“That’s right, baby,” Bucky says, kissing down his stomach and yanking his boxers down to his knees, giving the tip of Steve’s dick a wet kiss. “Turn over for me.”

Steve bites his lip and kicks his boxers off onto the floor, flips over onto his stomach and props himself up on his elbows.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky breathes, “that’s it. God, you’re gorgeous. What’d I ever do to deserve you? Spread your legs for me, baby, let me see- _yeah_ just like that-“

Bucky cuts himself off when he leans down and spreads Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs, flattens his tongue over his little pink hole.

Steve moans and reaches his hand back to tangle in Bucky’s hair, says, “Bucky, _oh_ \- wait, wait.”

Bucky kisses the base of his spine and moves off him. “What?”

Steve turns over onto his back again, his cock still painfully hard against his belly. “I wanna talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about? I love you and I love your curves. You’re a bombshell, baby.”

Steve blushes. “But, I mean- how far does it go? You want me to pretend to be a girl all the time?”

Bucky tips his head back and laughs. “I don’t think you could do that even if you tried.” Then, more seriously, “I don’t want anything more than what you want to give me. This is new to me, too.” He picks up Steve’s hand and kisses each one of his knuckles. “If you hate it, we never have to talk about it again. But if you don’t…”

“I don’t,” Steve says with finality. “I want to try it.”

“Then we can explore it together. But lets not force it, alright? Tonight I promise I’m just gonna lick you out until you go off without getting your cock touched. How about that?”

Steve punches out a breath, his cock jumping against his stomach. “That sounds good.”

Bucky makes good on his promise.

 

Steve decides to take matters into his own hands a week later. He wakes up indecently early and sneaks out of bed, puts a hoodie and glasses on and goes to Meijer. He considers going back to Victoria’s Secret, but he feels like it would be too risky. As an added bonus, when he finds the panty section, he discovers that he can buy a pack of 5 pairs for what would be the price of one pair at Victoria’s Secret.

He goes for a multi-colored pack of them at first, but then remembers the ones that Bucky had specifically picked out and picks up the plain, white pack.

He pays for them at the self-checkout and leaves as quickly as possible, making sure to sneak inside the house just in case Bucky is awake.

When he walks past their bedroom, he sees Bucky’s metal arm stretching over the space in the bed where Steve would be, so he quietly takes the panties into the bathroom and shuts the door.

He feels silly putting them on because they’re so tight over his thighs that it’s almost comical. He’s also not sure where to put his junk- should he just shove it all in there? Let his dick show a little? He has no idea what Bucky will find sexy, so he settles for keeping his dick in there as much as he can, the outline of it pressing awkwardly against the thin fabric. He turns around and checks out his ass in the mirror, and it looks- not bad, actually. He expected to look ridiculous in these things, but he’s starting to see why Bucky likes it so much.

While he’s thinking about what Bucky’s reaction might be, he gets an idea.

 

 

When Bucky finally wakes up, Steve’s got his pants back on over the panties and he’s making breakfast. He feels totally fucking indecent wearing them around like this- like it’s just normal to have them on under his clothes even when it’s not sexual.

“Morning, sugar,” Bucky yawns, wrapping his arms around Steve’s torso from behind.

Steve has to try really hard to resist the urge to push his ass back against him, feeling too empty where he just fingered himself open.

He turns around in Bucky’s arms so that he won’t do exactly that. “Hey. Want some eggs?”

“Nah, it’s okay. I told Tony I would let him look at the arm again.” Bucky always says _the arm_ , never _my arm_ when he’s talking about the metal one. “He’s trying to figure out if he can get me a more realistic prosthetic.”

“Oh,” Steve says, trying not to sound disappointed, “that’s great. You think it’ll take all day?”

“Hard to say. Why?”

“No reason,” Steve says, turning back toward the stove. “Just wondering if you’ll be home for dinner.”

“Aw, baby.” Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s stomach again, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You don’t have to wait up for me. I’ll find-“

Steve doesn’t even realize where Bucky’s hands are until he stops talking, stone cold in the middle of his sentence. The heels of his hands are resting on the jut of Steve’s hipbones and both of his thumbs are tucked under his waistband, right where he can definitely feel the fabric line of the panties.

Bucky makes a noise like he just got punched in the stomach, slides his thumbs over the thin, white fabric carefully.

“Steve.” His voice is strained, like he can’t believe what he’s feeling. “What is this?”

Steve turns the stove off. “I was gonna surprise you with it later, I-“

He’s cut off when Bucky yanks his sweatpants down, drops down to his knees and straight up _whimpers._

“Oh god, Stevie, you- you did this for me?”

“Yeah. I bought a few of them, wasn’t sure what color you would like, but you showed me those white ones that one time…”

Bucky starts laughing and Steve panics, starts to pull his sweatpants back up, but Bucky stops him.

“Wait, baby, I’m not laughing at you, it’s just- you thought I would care about the _color_. God, you’re sweet. You could have worn puke green and I would still go crazy for you.”

Steve relaxes and Bucky cups both of his palms over his ass, gives it a gentle squeeze. “Fuck seeing Tony, I’m stayin’ here all day,” he says, his breath hot against Steve’s spine. “Turn around, let me see-“

Steve takes his hands off the counter and turns himself around, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. The panties are stretched obscenely over his dick, the fabric wet where he’s leaking inside of them, the waistband sitting low on his hips.

“Oh, _baby_.” Bucky pitches forward and curls his hands around Steve’s hips, kisses the soft of his thigh. “Look at my babydoll, all dressed up for me. I swear I’m the luckiest fella in the world. Look so pretty like that.”

He nudges his nose over Steve’s cock, and Steve can feel his warm breath through the fabric.

“ _Buck._ ”

Bucky moans like he can’t help himself and gets his mouth against the wet tip of Steve’s cock where it’s leaking through his panties, uses his hold on Steve’s tiny waist to pull him forward against the drag of his bottom lip.

“You’re so wet,” he says, voice low and vibrating against his dick, and it’s so fucking _wrong_ but it pushes all of Steve’s buttons at once, makes him white-knuckle the kitchen counter and press his hips forward against Bucky’s firm mouth.

“God, _Bucky_.”

“Yeah, baby, let me-“

Bucky pulls the waistband just enough to expose the head of Steve’s dick and sucks it into his mouth, his warm, soft lips hugging around the tip. Steve’s knees buckle a little bit, but Bucky keeps him up with his hold on his hips, moaning around his cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

“Taste so good, babydoll,” he breathes, pulling back, seeming to follow Steve’s train of thought exactly. “You look so good, you have no idea. Tease me, baby, pull ‘em down a little.”

Steve blushes. He’s never felt so filthy for wanting something, but the fact that it’s making Bucky so hot is turning him inside out. He uses his thumbs to drag the panties down a little bit so that more of his cock is exposed, slow enough to give Bucky a show. He’s smearing wet all over his belly every time he moves, and Bucky leans up and cleans it off with his tongue, his thumbs bruising into Steve’s hips.

“That’s my Stevie. Everyone thinks you’re an innocent little doll, but we know better, don’t we?” He flattens his tongue over the underside of Steve’s dick and Steve groans, tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “You’re a real tease, aren’t you? Gettin’ all dressed up for your fella and not even telling him about it.”

Steve nods, letting his head fall back against the kitchen cabinets. Bucky trails his fingers up the back of Steve’s thigh with his flesh-and-blood hand and Steve holds his breath in anticipation.

“Oh, God,” Bucky says, his eyes widening when he touches his fingers over Steve’s slick hole. “You’re- baby, you’re _wet_.”

He slides two fingers into Steve like he can’t help himself, and his eyes practically roll back in his skull. “And you’re all stretched out for me, _Christ_.” He pitches forward and sinks his teeth into Steve’s belly while he curls his fingers inside of him, sucking a mark into his skin.

“Did it- _mmh_ \- did it in the bathroom, wanted to surprise you.”

Bucky hums and kisses gently over the already fading mark on Steve’s belly. “What’d I ever do to deserve my sweet babydoll?” He twists his fingers inside of him, biting his lip in concentration, and Steve whimpers with the stretch of it.

“That feel good, sweetheart? C’mon, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Yeah,” Steve moans, bearing down on Bucky’s hand, “love your fingers, Buck.”

Bucky groans and yanks the panties down just so he can fit all of Steve’s cock in his mouth once, kissing the tip on the way to standing up.

“Bend over, honey, show ‘em off for me,” he says, pulling the panties back up when he’s standing.

Steve kisses him once and spins around, completely burning up inside when he braces his palms against the counter and sticks his ass out for Bucky’s pleasure. Bucky’s quiet for a moment, and Steve feels goosebumps coming up on his arms with anticipation. He knows that Bucky loves it, he’s made that clear, but Steve still feels nervous being on display like this. He turns his head to make sure that Bucky’s still with him, and gets an eyeful. Bucky’s got his pants and underwear pushed down past his thighs, mouth open while he strokes his cock lazily, eyes fixed on Steve’s ass.

He notices that Steve is looking back at him and laughs breathlessly. “God, sorry, baby. Couldn’t help myself, you look so sweet.”

Steve blushes and Bucky walks forward, plasters himself against his back. “You get me so hot, you know that?” He asks, voice low in Steve’s ear, his cock pressed against the curve of Steve’s ass. “Everything. Everything you do. Even if you didn’t wanna wear these for me, I’d still be just as hot for you. My pretty baby.” He kisses below Steve’s ear and Steve feels like his bones are melting through his skin, turning him to putty in Bucky’s arms.

“Love you,” Steve whispers, leaning his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky hums and kisses down his throat, his metal hand gripping Steve’s ass boldly. He uses the thumb of that hand to pull the panties to the side, getting a good look at Steve’s sweet little wet hole.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, pushing his cock against it, letting Steve feel the blood-heavy weight of it without pushing in. “Can I just-“

“ _Yeah_ ,” Steve breathes, leaning back against it. “C’mon, Buck, I can take it.”

Bucky exhales heavily and pushes in, using a hand on his dick to guide himself into Steve’s hot, wet core.

Steve spreads his legs out when he feels the head of it inside him, arches his back as much as he can for Bucky.

“Fuck,” Bucky chokes out, sliding in further. “You have no idea, Stevie. God, your ass is perfect, so round and tight for me, look so perfect like this-“

He cuts off on a moan when he’s seated fully inside of him, his balls pressed right up against the soft fabric of the panties.

“Baby,” he breathes, splaying his hand flat against Steve’s belly. “You okay?”

Steve turns his head and kisses him, craning his neck so that they can slide their tongues together while Bucky grinds his hips against Steve’s ass.

“I’m okay,” Steve says against Bucky’s mouth. “Fuck me like you want to. I won’t break.”

Bucky smiles and nuzzles against Steve’s cheek, slides his cock back just a little before dicking back in, going slow enough to let him feel every inch of it both ways. Steve feels breathless every time Bucky bottoms out, so full on his thick, warm cock that he starts moaning helplessly every time Bucky’s hips are pressed against his ass.

When Bucky pushes in particularly hard, Steve makes a tiny noise of discomfort at the countertop digging into his stomach and Bucky abruptly stops and pulls out of him.

“Oh god,” he says, spinning Steve around, “I hurt you. I’m so sorry, baby-“

“Buck, cool it,” Steve cuts in. “It’s just- the countertop is so sharp. Do you think we can maybe take this to the bed?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky nods, leaning up to kiss him. “I didn’t hurt you though, right? You’re not lyin?’”

“No,” Steve smiles. “I’m fine, I swear.”

“Good,” Bucky smirks, and suddenly Steve’s feet are lifted off the ground and he’s laying bridal-style in Bucky’s arms.

“Christ!” He shouts, flailing a little. “Warn me when you’re gonna do that! I’m not exactly 100 pounds anymore, Buck.”

“Never too heavy for me,” Bucky insists, but his voice is a little bit strained with Steve’s weight. “A fella should always be able to carry his babydoll.”

“Your dick was in me two seconds ago and suddenly you’re a sap. I swear to Christ, you’re a trip.”

“Jeez, the _mouth_ on you,” Bucky says incredulously, carrying Steve out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. It’s a pretty short walk, but Steve can tell that Bucky is starting to get tired when they’re in the hallway. A normal human could never carry him like this, and the serum that Bucky got from Zola helps him, but he still struggles with it a little bit. In situations like this, Steve can’t help but feel nostalgic for the days before he got the serum- when Bucky could throw him over his shoulder like it was nothing. But Bucky always makes sure that Steve knows he loves him no matter how he looks- big, small, sick, healthy- Bucky will take care of him no matter what.

“I thought you loved my mouth,” he returns, bouncing a little when Bucky tosses him onto their bed.

Bucky hums and crawls on top of him, licking into his mouth and pushing Steve’s knees toward his chest. “Maybe a little,” he admits between kisses. He moves the panties to the side again to fit his cock right up against him and Steve spreads his legs a little, not even thinking about it.

Bucky grips himself in one hand and runs his cock teasingly over Steve’s hole, pushing against the rim enough to make Steve keep spreading his legs for it, pulling them further toward his chest.

“You want this cock, baby?” Bucky husks, biting his lip while he teases himself.

Any other time, Steve would probably call him out for using stupid porno lines on him, but he is just _way_ too impatient for that right now.

“Yeah,” he breathes, hooking his heels against Bucky’s back and pulling him closer. “C’mon, Buck, just-“

Bucky slides in slow and easy, not stopping until his balls are pressed snug against Steve’s ass. They both moan when they’re pressed together fully, and Steve pulls Bucky down so that their foreheads are pressed together.

“How’s it feel, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, voice low against Steve’s mouth. He grips Steve’s thighs in both of his hands and fucks him harder, making the headboard hit the wall every time he slides in.

“So- _shit, Bucky_ \- so full, wanna feel good for you, wanna look good,” Steve babbles, whimpering when Bucky’s fingers dig into his thighs harder at his words.

Bucky slows it down a little, kissing Steve languidly while he slides in and out of him more carefully, moving his hands to cup Steve’s jaw.

“You do feel good. You feel _so_ good, Stevie. So tight and wet inside, tighter than any pussy I’ve ever felt.”

It’s so _wrong_ , but Steve whimpers at his words, sucking on Bucky’s tongue when he grinds his hips against his ass.

“So much prettier, too,” Bucky says, egged on by Steve’s reaction. “My baby has the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen. God, Steve.” Steve clenches around him and he picks up speed again, leaning down to lick over Steve’s nipples. “And these,” he says, sucking a mark against Steve’s chest. “Love to see these tits bounce for me when I’m fucking you.”

“Bucky, holy _Christ_ ,” Steve moans against his mouth. “I don’t think you’ve ever talked this filthy before.”

“Can’t help it,” Bucky pants, fucking into Steve hard enough to push him up the bed. “Wanna turn over? Let me get a better look at that perfect ass in those panties?”

Steve nods quickly, biting his lip and letting his legs fall from their place on Bucky’s back. Bucky slides out of him carefully, sitting back to allow him to turn over onto his belly.

When Steve is flat on his front, Bucky lays on top of him and kisses the back of his neck, pushing his cock against the fabric of the panties. Steve can feel his cock sliding thickly over his stretched hole, only a thin layer of fabric separating them from touching.

“I’m so close Stevie, help me out, c’mon. Show off that pretty hole for me.”

Steve groans and pushes himself onto his hands and knees, reaches back and pulls the panties to the side for Bucky’s viewing pleasure.

“Oh, Christ,” Bucky moans, and Steve can hear the wet sound of him jerking himself off while he pushes his metal thumb into Steve’s hole. It’s always so cold but it feels unexplainably good, and Steve wishes Bucky wasn’t so afraid to touch him with it more. He leans forward onto his bent elbows, pushing Bucky’s thumb deeper inside of him.

“Oh fuck, oh _shit_ , Stevie, ‘m gonna come,” he pants, pulling his thumb out of Steve and pressing his cock against his hole while he strokes himself.

“Inside me, inside me, please Buck-“

Bucky grunts and starts to come, some of it landing on the panties before he pushes the head of his cock in and finishes inside him, filling Steve up like he asked. Steve can feel it dripping down his thighs and soaking the fabric of the panties, and when Bucky pulls out, he flips Steve over onto his back and knuckles the hard line of his cock through the panties.

“Oh, _Buck_ ,” Steve whimpers, pushing up against Bucky’s hand, his thighs tensing up, his toes curling against the bed-

“That’s my pretty baby. Gonna come for me, honey? Get these pretty panties all soaked with your come?”

And that’s it for Steve. He comes all over his belly and the inside of the panties, and Bucky leans down and gets his tongue on him, works him through it until he’s whimpering from oversensitivity.

“Jesus Mary and Joseph,” Bucky exhales, blanketing himself on top of Steve with exhaustion. “That was…wow.” He pushes Steve’s chin to the side and kisses down his neck, burying his face at the base of his throat. “Love you. I think we ruined the goods, though.” He reaches down and snaps the elastic of the panties.

Steve hums in agreement and cards his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Good thing I bought a pack of ‘em,” he says.

Bucky groans against his neck, reaching around to get his hand on Steve’s ass and squeeze. “You’re gonna kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ reservoirgays


End file.
